


Repetative Motions

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Baze is a knitter, Knitting, M/M, Quiet domestication, Quiet moments between heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: Baze knits and Chirrut listens.





	Repetative Motions

_Click. Click. Click._

The regular noise the metal needles made as they hit together had become a white noise as Chirrut meditated, but as he came back he focused on the noise, letting it ground him again. Chirrut opened his eyes, not that it made a difference, and tilted his head to listen to the noise.

_Click. Click. Click._

Chirrut’s grandmother had been a knitter. He had few memories of her now. He could not remember her face, or what she smelled like, but he did remember her knitting. He remembered sitting at her feet, looking up at her gnarled hands as they moved the needles together, striking in the middle, and then pulling thread through each loop in turn, creating another knot that eventually became a piece of fabric. A scarf, a hat, a shirt, a pair of pants. Chirrut had always been fascinated by their movements, had spent hours trying to figure out how the magic worked.

_Click. Click. Click._

Chirrut’s grandmother had tried to teach him, but Chirrut was too flighty to learn. He had managed to make a pot holder that was a strange crescent shape and was too small to be used on any pots. His grandmother had claimed to love it, and she hung it in their kitchen, with all the other pot holders.

_Click. Click._

“Chirrut, are you lost in thought?” the deep voice cut through Chirrut’s memories, and Chirrut raised his head, turning towards Baze’s general direction.

“Mm,” was Chirrut’s reply, rolling his neck a bit. “I am back now…” He let out a long breath and he stretched out. “Please, keep knitting… I like listening.”

Baze let out a chuckle at that. “Were you thinking on your grandmother again?”

_Click. Click. Click._

“Yes,” Chirrut admitted, pushing himself from the floor and going towards their own small kitchen, turning on the water and letting it run for the prerequisite amount of time. “I was thinking about the only thing I have ever knitted.”

“Are you speaking of your pot holder?”

Chirrut could not see it, but he knew that Baze was smirking behind him. Chirrut felt himself mimicking the expression before he finally started making tea. “I am. Do you remember it?”

“Of course I remember it,” Baze said, and Chirrut could hear him shifting on the floor and leaning on the wall. “You were so happy when your grandmother sent it over you showed it off to everyone.”

_Click. Click. Click._

“What are you making?” Chirrut asked. The reminder of the pot holder, its spot on the window sill where it doubled as a mat for their potted plant, had caused an ache in his chest that he wanted to ignore for now. Another thing that had been lost with the temple.

Baze almost certainly noticed the change in subject but he was gracious enough not to mention it. “A hat,” Baze answered instead. “If you’re going to insist on keeping your hair short in this damned cold, then you can at least wear a hat to keep you warm.”

“You know I will give it away as soon as I find someone who needs it more.”

“Then I will knit you another one.”

_Click. Click. Click._

Chirrut smiled at that, warmth filling his heart. He reached down and hit the release button on the drawer, opening it and pulling out the tea leaves. He brought it up to his nose and he sniffed the contents before he smiled. “In return I will make you chav tea.”

Baze laughed brightly at that. “I will accept it.”

Chirrut finished the tea and he walked over to Baze, sitting in front of him on the floor and setting the tea cup on the floor next to Baze before he settled back and sipped his tea. “Do you mind if I sit and listen to you knit?”

“Of course not,” Baze said. “Listen away.”

Chirrut smiled and he sipped his tea again.

_Click. Click. Click._

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at [ShipArmada](shiparmada.tumblr.com) whenever you get a chance!


End file.
